


Mine

by starfleetblues



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I'm really not sure, M/M, and jim being claimed i guess, idk this is what happens when water polo occurs, im so sorry guys, there's possessive bones, this is more of a drabble than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bones is a possessive bastard and denies it internally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Water polo, y'all. I played a game of water polo today, where it was the girls v the boys and the guy I have a crush on accidentally scratched my ass and here we are. (Before one of you gets into it about rape culture, in water polo, we get violent and there are no alliances/rules, and I ended up kicking him in the shin a few minutes later).  
> I am so sorry.

Bones wasn’t possessive, per se. It was just that he liked the idea of everyone else being able to know that Jim was taken.

Sometimes it’d be hickeys that were visible above his undershirt collar, just barely peeking out over the top. Other times, it’d be love bites in places that no one could see besides him, unless something happened and someone went after Jim. Jim belonged to Bones, and no one could dispute that when they saw the marks the doctor left on his captain.

So when Bones gripped Jim’s ass just a little too tightly while the captain pounded into him, and it left a series of scratches, he refused to run the dermal regenerator over them as he kissed his way down Jim’s body a few hours later. After all, they weren’t deep, and they were just a new way of Bones marking his claim on the blond who was his everything anymore.


End file.
